Lucy the Celestial Dragonslayer
by OtakuLover43
Summary: Lucy is worried she isn't strong enough to be in the group so she does a mission and meets a dragon who wants her to become a Dragonslayer. Lucy has no idea that she will be getting the journey and opportunity of a life time but with every gift always has a price to it, Will Lucy powers be used to help the people she cares for or used for evil. Maybe Lemon in the future NaLu moment
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Celestial Dragon

**Hey guys I'm making a new story for those Lucy Heartfilia fans out there, people keep making her as a damsel-in-distress but I want to give her a little bit of a twist to her instead, like instead of her having to only use her gate keys she will be able to use a new power while going on this new quest, Lucy goes on a certain mission in the mountains to deal with a monster that's been up there scaring tourist and people around the village, no one has seen it but when humans come near it leaves a terrifying roar like a dragon, Lucy has no idea that she will be getting the journey and opportunity of a life time but with every gift always has a price to it being if its good or bad will this mission change her life forever or will it be the end of Lucy Heartfilia. Find out and see. And there will be a little NaLu in some of the first chapter and others have fun and enjoy **

**I don't anything FT it all belongs to Hiro Mashima he owns it all (which totally sucks) **

** (At the guild)**

Today was like any other day full of life, joy, and happiness (plus the smell of booze everywhere) the sun shining brightly in the new guild hall, but a certain blond hair mage was not as happy or full of spirits like the rest drinking a half a cup of honey tea and having a sulky look on her face

Sighing with boredom "This does not seem like it's my week I can't catch a break" moaning softly and thinking to herself 'I woke up with a splitting headache, having only room temperature water when I was trying to take my morning bath, having my favorite pair of shoes being covered at the bottom with dog poop, and the worst of all I have to pay my rent this month' burying her face into the bar counter

Hearing clanking footsteps coming closer to her and stop which made Lucy look up trying to see who was in front of her seeing pure silky white hair, eyes that look like your looking into the ocean, and a smile so bright that you might think you looking at the sun for just a moment. The gorgeous white-haired mage said to with a smile "What's up Lucy how you doing today?"

She looked up at the white-haired bartender with a tired smile "Hey Mira, nothing much I'm just really bored today Natsu went on a mission with Happy and Erza and Gray haven't come back from their mission yet so I really don't have really have anyone who I can go with for mission this week also I have to pay my rent this month" groaning in sadness and her head back on the counter "Why is my life such a struggle?"

Mira giggled lightly well look for a job that you may be able to do yourself it doesn't hurt to try?"

Lucy looked up then took a look at the board and thought about it for sec then she turned around "Yea ok, I'll take a look" walking over to the board scanning through all the requests then found one that caught her eye "this one looks interesting" she looked at it carefully reading what it said

"**HELP US, there is a monster that is terrifying our village we need to have a specific wizard in mind to go and get this beast before it scares off all of villagers-"**cut-off when reading standing up thinking 'well that's not going to be but I'll still check just to see who it is' so I can tell them later' going back to read the rest of the request

"**We need the Celestial Spirit Mage, Lucy Heartfilia if she'll help us we will pay 280,000 jewel and a feast when finishing the job, we need your help Lucy Heartfilia please hurry"**

Lucy looked at the sheet with the request over and over again until she finally realized that this was it something she could do and the request was for her only what an amazing opportunity to show off her skills, she was so cheerful that she didn't realize at first that this mission would probably be dangerous for her and going alone wouldn't be the smart thing to do but she had no other choice she had to help these people no matter what

Lucy turned around running in the direction of the white-haired bartender; she stops in front of Mira's face with excitement and in anticipation for her to go on this new journey by herself, she tells Mira about the wonderful news "Hey Mira look I found a really good job for 280,000 jewel and its request for me and me only" said with a little school girl voice that sounded cute at first but got annoying really quick

Mira looked at Lucy with a surprised face wanting to see this request for herself seeing if it was true or not "That's great Lucy, can I see it too?" putting her hand out to see the request paper, the blond celestial spirit mage gave her the paper, looking at it almost twice she looked a little worried about this request it just didn't seem right

"Lucy are you sure this isn't some prank or something because people do that sometimes" talking to her with concerned voice

Giving off a confused and partially angry look "What do you mean, do you think that just because I'm not the strongest person on my team that I can't go on this request by myself without needing an escort?" looking at the Mira with rage

Waving her hands back and forth trying to settle her friend down "No No No I mean it has such a high price for this request it seems like the monster you're going to fight is really powerful I'm just worried about you that's all"

Getting off of her stool with anger " Well I'm a pretty powerful wizard I can handle myself just fine and besides I have Loki and all my other spirits to help me" huffing at what she said with her chest out and head held high

Mira trying to explain to her friend about what she was trying to tell her "I never said you weren't strong I believe in you but I'm just a little worried"

Turning around and walking slowly out of the door "Well you don't have to worry about me" sticking her right hand in the air with the guilds mark on it pointing randomly up high "I'm part of Fairy Tail and we never back away from a challenge or when someone is endanger so I'm going to help those people out the way I know how with my power and with my friends helping me" slightly turns and smiles with a confident grin continuing to walk out the door with the sun shinnying down on her with a joyful glow

**(At Hitoroshi Island**)

Lucy arrived at this island that she never heard of until today but it looked like a festive little town full of life, fun, and tourist. Looking around with astonishment at how lively this place is but then had to shake out of her trance and think about why she came here for and what reason, she had to do her job and get it over with so she can help these people from their problem, she walks around at first seeing all the stuff they had there like the food, games, and fun activities she even did some of them trying to get some enjoyment before she goes on her journey, but she realizes it's not time to have fun at a time like this she needs to do her job and help these people

She walks around trying to find the house where her client that she's trying to help with their problem or considering the entire town, she looks at the request one more time trying to see what building looked like in the picture then after 10 minutes of looking for the building she saw it and rushed over it as quickly as possible

She opened the door to the building and looked around the medium sized room and seeing a man walking in looking surprised and completely joyful quickly walking over to her with a smile that almost took over his face she kind of took a step back when he literally stopped right in front of her surprising her instantly

"Hello are you the celestial spirit mage Lucy Heartfilia?" his face full of hope and happiness

She hesitates at first then answers "Y-Yes that is me but you don't have to call me by my last name Lucy is just fine" laughing slightly with a small smile

The man nodded his head agreeing to what the blond-haired stellar mage "Ok if you like that then I will call you by that Lucy" looks behind the blond-haired stellar mage with a little confusion and worry "So you came alone for this?"

She looked at him with confused look and with a sight of anger at the comment he made "No, why is it a problem that I'm here?" with a stern look

The little man started waving his hand back and forth "No No No I didn't mean no disrespect, it just sounds like the monster in the mountain is very strong and it may be little difficult for you" looking innocently

Lucy looked at the man with an intensive glare but ignored it and just pouted cutely trying to get this mission over with so she can get paid and leave this place before she Lucy Kicks him in the face

"Ok I'll do it where is the monster located so I can finish this mission" waiting impatiently for the info the man is trying to give her

He looked around his room looking for something then came back with a map to get to the cave up on the mountain not to from here "Here take this path and you'll find the cave, be careful people who went in there never came back" Lucy shivered at the thought but gulped down her fear and went on with this mission

"I-I think I'll be fine its nothing to worry about I'm from Fairy Tail and we never give up or back down" showing the old man a face full of determination

He looked at her with a long stare then smiled "Good I have faith in you do your best and be careful, here's the direction to the cave" watching the girl leave

Lucy turned to him and smiled gave the man a bright smile waving goodbye to him "Bye I will I'll be back soon" walking to the cave

The man turned around laughing to himself "Yes and you may get something more out of it" walking back into his house

Lucy walked down the path to the cave almost the entire day, finally getting to the top feeling exhausted of energy "Yes I got here now let's see who's there or what" walking into the cave pitch black feeling the cold air blow on her skin giving her goosebumps everywhere

"Um hello is anything in here?" asking and started to hear low growling like a demon she started to shake rapidly, she focused her magic on one of keys and brightens the cave she sees scales and looks at it curiously then lifts up the key to get a better look then see what the scales are then starts to shake uncontrollable with pure fear on her face

What was in front of her was no other than full grown dragon

She backed away slowly each step feeling like her legs had lead in her legs from the fear the dragon looked down at her and got her face right in front of her "What are you doing in my cave girl?" with a nice silky voice with boomed throughout the cave

She looked at the dragon stumbling to find the words to say to it, she finally cleared her throat to speak "Hello I'm here a mage from Fairy Tail to get rid of the thing that was terrorizing this village" the dragon looked at her for a moment and started to laugh making the young celestial spirit mage to look at the dragon with confusion

"What's so funny?" the dragon calmed itself down before answering "Well first do you really believe that I'm the one who is scaring these people?" Lucy looked at the dragon then start to think that about Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel about how they loved their dragons and how they weren't bad like people thought "No, but why do you scare them?"

"Because I've been living here for almost a thousand years and people are now starting to come in this cave, I scare them so they won't come on to my territory that's all, and I have a question for you now" pointing at Lucy with its claw

Looked at the dragon wondering about what its question is "Yes what is it?"

She asked "What kind of magic do you know?" she responded with suspicion "I'm a Celestial Spirit mage, why?"

The dragon looked at her with happy grin "Really, great I've been trying to find a Celestial Spirit mage for a while now, I see you have 10 of the 12 zodiac spirit gate keys that means you are very strong with them, I wanted to ask you a very important and life changing question now" she hesitated for a moment then answered "OK what is it?"

"Well first I have to tell you who I am, I am the Celestial Dragon named Unolena do you want to become the Celestial Dragonslayer?"

She looked at Unolena with disbelief but thought about how strong Natsu and the other dragonslayers were so strong, how the guild was always protecting her, and how badly she wanted to become stronger "W-What are you serious, you make me a dragonslayer, I thought anyone could become one why me?"

"Yes and because celestial spirit mages are the only ones who can learn my magic no one else can learn it so I thought when I found out you were one I had take my chance and make you a dragonslayer, so will you take on the secret magic of the dragons and become the Celestial Dragonslayer?"

"Really, thank you this is such an honor I promise I won't let you down now I'll be able to help my friends and become a stronger mage" smiling brightly

The nodded "Good now I have to do a special spell on you only passed down to those who become a dragonslayer now wait" Unolena closed her eyes and then started to glow a burning yellow with a star in the middle, then Lucy's body had a magical circle under her giving off a very powerful energy to give her the powers of the Celestial dragon her hair flew up and she started to feel the powers of the universe inside of her, her eyes matched Unolena's then finally the circle disappeared and she went back to normal with more intensive power with her to use and also feeling her celestial spirits get a major boost in power also

Lucy looked at herself and felt way more powerful than she ever felt in her life "Oh My God this power is amazing I feel like I have the powers of the stars inside of me"

"Yes you do, when you finally get complete control of your powers you will be able to use them to your fullest potential and become a true dragonslayer, but before we do that it we must leave here to go off and start your training"

Lucy looked excited but then thought about her friends and her leaving would upset them deeply they were her nakama and then there was also her best friend, Natsu "Unolena wait, how long are we supposed to leave for?"

She thought for a second "Your training will take about 3 years or more depending on how your training goes and your abilities, but I don't think that will be a problem for you and your magic power"

Her jaw dropped dramatically down to the floor "What! 3 years! I can't go, well not right now I have to tell my friends at my guild that I'm leaving for that long, Unolena could I go to my guild to tell them I'm leaving before I start training with you?"

She looked at her then gave off a toothy smile "Yes of course I'll fly you there myself and drop you off"

She laughed nervously "Yea but you still can't be seen or people will freak out, and could you leave the cave now I came here to get rid of the monster in here but seeing it's just you I don't have to so I want to get paid too"

"Ok but just make sure you come back so I can train you"

She looked at the dragon with stars in her eyes and a dazzlingly smile that could brighten an entire room "Yes, Yes, Yes I'll do it!"

The dragon smiled with a toothy grin "Wonderful we can start your training when you get and tell your guild members you're leaving for awhile" getting her wings ready to fly off

She ran out of the cave to go back to tell the old man about that she finished her mission and that the monster was gone and go off with Unolena to start her training to become the Celestial Dragonslayer, and start out her new journey with new powers and new adventures.

**Hey guys I decided to make this story for Lucy because I hate that they don't give her any powers besides her spirits and that they really don't make stronger the everybody else** **or even close to being as strong as Wendy, so those who are fans of Lucy like I am I hope you enjoy this story. **

**And people who are wondering about my first story well I'm continuing it but I just had this idea for this story and a one-shot I making later, but besides that I'm going to try to update on both stories because I think both stories will be really fun to write. **

**So enjoy and tell your friends and review if u like, See you guys later OtakuLover43 out :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Start of a New Journey

**Chapter 2: Start of a New Journey **

The man was cleaning up his shop when he heard his bell go off he turns around to see the girl from earlier he smiled at the thought he walks over to her "Your back I didn't think you would be back so early" smiling

Lucy looked at the man while scratching the back of head "Yea he was hard but I didn't have that much of a problem with him" laughing nervously

'If he found out that it wasn't a monster that I fought he'll never give me the money for this job so I have to play it cool with him and get the money and leave quickly' thinking

The old man goes back to working smiling happily "You must be really strong because there isn't a single scratch on your body not even a drop of sweat" laughing lowly

Her eyes widen when hearing the old man 'Oh crap' thinking, she tried to find an excuse so she can get out of this "Well what I meant he was hard he was tricky to get him but he was actually easy to get rid of" laughing nervously looking around the room randomly

The old man turned round to look at the celestial spirit mage/celestial dragonslayer "Really I went to that cave bunch of times in and out there wasn't a monster like that a single celestial spirit mage could do" smirking with his wrinkles stretching

Lucy looked at him with wide eyes she was shocked to know who was in that cave, but thinking back how nice she treated Lucy but still it was all very surprising for her "H-How did you know what was in there you went that deep into the cave to search it"

"Well If you could tell I'm a mage as well but I'm also a protector for Unolena from any human harm but of course that just means to just keep her hidden under any circumstance, but my other job was to help her find a celestial spirit mage so she can train them in the art of Dragonslaying, you must be the one she's going to train are ready to become a dragonslayer"

She nodded her head "Yes, I didn't know dragons had protectors where are the other ones?"

The old man looked down sadly "All of them died 5 years ago when some of your Fairy Tail mages got stuck on Tenrou Island I'm the only surviving dragon protector here"

Lucy looked at him with sympathy "I promise I'll do whatever can to be the best dragonslayer I can, but I have one question have you met the Dragons Igneel, Grandeeney, or Metalicana before?"

He laughed softly "Yes I have met them before a couple weeks ago"

She brightened up with excitement and anxious at the news "Really! Where please can you tell me where they are my friends are the children of each them"

He turned around quickly with a shock expression "Your friends with the dragon children! I'm so glad that they are ok, but still do you know the other dragnslayers of the first generation and any other generations?"

"Yes I do, there's Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel but there are four other dragonslayers from different generations there too, two are second generation dragonslayers and the other two are third generation"

"What are their names I may now the third generation dragonslayers"

"The two second generation dragonslayers are the Laxus Dreyar the Lightning Dragonslayer and Cobra the Poison Dragonslayer, Laxus Dreyar is in my guild and also the grandson of my master, Makarov Dreyar"

The old man smiled brightly at the hearing of that name "Oh Makarov is your master how interesting he's still alive, when you go back tell him I said hi I missed that old troublemaker" laughing out loudly

Lucy sweat dropped "Yea I'll do that, ok the third generation dragonslayer are Sting Eucliffe the Light Dragonslayer and Rogue Cheney the Shadow Dragonslayer"

The old man had a shocked expression written all over his face "What Sting and Rogue the children of the Weisslogia the White Dragon and Skiadrum the Shadow Dragon! That's impossible I never knew that both of them were training any one to become a dragonslayer"

Lucy face dropped "Yea we didn't know either but both of them said that they killed both of their parents with their bare hands, they said they are "true" dragonslayers for doing it and also put lacrima into themselves to make them even stronger"

The old men had a glare of pure anger and rage "WHAT! THEY KILLED BOTH OF THEM, I CAN'T BELIEVE THOSE BRATS KILLED THEM" he shouted grabbing his hair almost to the point of ripping his hair off his hair, he breathes so he can calm himself down "No wonder Unolena couldn't find Weisslogia for all that time because he was already dead" sighing heavily "Unolena is going to be so crushed about this"

She looked at him questionably at what he meant "What do you mean Unolena is going to be crushed, was Weisslogia an old friend of hers or something?"

He looked at her with saddened look "Weisslogia was Unolena's older brother"

Lucy's widened "Wait what! Are you serious there both related"

"Yes but of course they both went their separate ways so they never saw each other, Unolena had the stronger magic then her brother but he was stronger than her in power" he sighed putting stuff away and organizing things while talking to Lucy "He was going to show Unolena that his magic is stronger so he went off to find someone who can learn his magic and he never came back, sad thing he died because of the thing he wanted to prove to Unolena so badly" laughs softly "They were really like brother and sister in a way"

Smiled at the thought but was interrupted when the old man asked her question "I just remembered isn't there another dragonslayer besides yourself, one that belonged to Igneel"

She looked at him confused "No, Natsu was the only one that's what he said"

"Are you sure because he was training another child about a year or two younger than him, she was a little girl named Natsumi Dragneel"

Lucy's widened again from complete and utter shock "Wait what that's impossible Natsu trained with Igneel since he was kid then left on the seventh day, on the seventh month, in the seventh year how could he train another little girl without Natsu knowing it?"

The old man turned to face Lucy's and shrugged "I don't know myself maybe there something that you, your guild mates, and maybe even Natsu might not even know"

She looked down with her hands right under chin thinking about the news of a dragonslayer that no one knows about 'That's weird how didn't not know about there's maybe a another dragonslayer that none of us knew about until now and also she has the same last name as Natsu so that means he has to be either an imposter or' she gasp at the other thought 'she's his long lost sister that Natsu never knew about' she shakes her head of the thought for a second "Oh my god, Natsu may have a long lost sister he never met before after Igneel left him and he doesn't know it"

The old man gave a quick thought "Maybe, you may be the only one who could probably find out about it, wait for a second" walking away to into the back for a while and coming back as quick as he left and giving something to her as well "Here this is the money I owed you for completing the mission and here Is the location at where Natsumi is now, she's obvious in a guild but I don't know what the name is right now but when you're done with your training you can visit her and ask her about Igneel and everything"

Lucy took the money with stars in her eyes and the location of this mysterious dragonslayer but before she was about to leave she thought of something, a clue on how this new dragonslayer was now existing all of a sudden "I have an idea, maybe Igneel found her because he probably found out about Natsu and the attack at Tenrou Island seven years ago and went to find another student to teach his magic to, that would be the only logical answer"

"That would make sense but you still need to find out more before you can be sure, I'm going to go and tell Unolena the news and you get ready to go back home to say goodbye to your friends" smiling

Lucy smile back and then hugged him surprising the old man "Thank you for all your help"

The old man smiled and went over to tell Unolena and told her what happened to her beloved brother, she was shocked and started to cry over her lost brother, but then calmed down she understood how it happened and keep moving forward with everything that was happening now

Lucy looked at her 'mother' "Unolena are you going to be all right? I can start the training now if you want"

Unolena looked at her daughter with sad eyes then softened into a smile, she rubs her snout against Lucy's cheek making Lucy smile back at her "No child, you must tell your guild mates where you are going and only then will you be able to start your training, ok my child"

Lucy smiled and hugged her snout "Ok I will and I'll make you proud of me when I become a great dragonslayer"

Unolena looked at her 'daughter' and smiled with a toothy grin "Yes I believe in you, I'll help you become stronger and help you become a fantastic dragonslayer" leaning her head down "You ready to go"

Lucy nodded "Yea I'm ready" Lucy gets on Unolena's neck, she touched her fur and felt so soft, it felt like touching a cloud, her scales shinned so brightly in the sunlight it was like looking at the sun with little stars scattered around her body, she was so beautiful it felt like a dream being able to ride a dragon and to become a dragonslayer she was so excited

Unolena saw how happy Lucy was and smiled too, she chuckled thinking about how she was going to deal with flying around in the middle of the air "Ok I hope you're holding on tight because we are off" her wings opened up widely with dazzling bright white stars and glowed brightly, she flapped her wings then she was off in the air with a screaming Lucy holding on for dear life

Lucy opened her eyes and looked at the clear blue skies and started to smile brightly she spread her arms wide and felt the smooth air brush across her face and body and felt so free and full of life

"Unolena this is amazing I can't believe this really happening to me this going to be so much fun, I can't wait to start our training" laughing loudly

"Good we'll be in Magnolia in at least an hour so get ready and take what you need for your leave ok ,and try not to get into trouble when I'm gone ok" laughing lightly while saying in a motherly tone

Lucy laughs with her "I won't I promise I'll be back to go with you for our training, I'm going to miss the guys at the guild so much but I wanna become stronger so if that means going out for some train for a few years then I'll do it and I'll become one of the best dragonslayer in the world!" shouting loudly in the sky

"I know you will and I'll train you to become that, but still don't think that just because you have strong magic you'll always win you have to also train and get better at controlling it completely and feeling the magic deep down inside of you grow, and the most important thing to do always is"

Lucy asking anxiously "What, what is it?"

"To protect the people you care about, I want you to always remember that ok Lucy if nothing else just that promise"

Lucy smiled "Yea I promise Unolena always" hugging her neck while closing her eyes drifting off to sleep

Unolena noticed that Lucy fell asleep so she continued to fly to Magnolia and let Lucy get some sleep before she left on her big adventure

**(Outside far away in Magnolia's forest)**

Unolena landed in a desolate part of the forest, she sniffed the air to see if it was safe and when she felt like it was safe enough she looked over to see if Lucy was still awake or not and went to go wake her up

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy wake up" rubbing her snout against Lucy's face trying to wake her up

She groans at the actions "Ugh five more minutes mom" tying to go back to sleep

Unolena's eyes widened at what she said and then smiled, she breathed in amount of air then blew it in Lucy's face making her hold on to her fur for dear life

Lucy screaming "Ok, Ok, Ok! I'm up I'm up" wiping the hair off her face and trying to straighten her hair which was in a complete mess

Smiling at the sleepy blond "You finally awake, were here in Magnolia"

Lucy looked around not knowing the area they were in "Are you sure, I don't see Magnolia anywhere"

"Try smelling the air you'll know it"

Lucy looked at her with confusion, then did what she said and started to sniff the air and in a second she recognized the smell it was Magnolia for sure "I smell it were right outside of Magnolia" smiling brightly "So this is how it is when dragonslyers smell no wonder Natsu and the others are so good at tracking people and hearing things no one can it's so cool!"

Unolena nodded "Yes we are and you need to go and get ready before it gets dark"

Lucy nodded in agreement she jumped off of Unolena's neck and landed perfectly she turned around and gave Unolena a kiss on the snout before sprinting off to the direction of Magnolia "Bye Unolena I'll be back soon"

Unolena stood there in shock looking at the blond running away seeing her figure get smaller and smaller until she wasn't there anymore she smiled "Yes I know you will"

**(Right in Front of Lucy's House) **

She stared at her house like It was the last she was going to see it "Wow it's going to be a while before I be back here again, well I need to get ready to go and tell everyone the news" she opens her door to her house and starts packing everything she wants and needs for her training and starts walking to the guild with her things about to get ready to leave the guild for a new adventure

She walks into the guild with her bag walking over to the bar where Mira was cleaning glasses "Hey Mira, I'm back from my mission"

Mira looked up and smiled "Hey Lucy how was your mission did you complete it"

"Yea I did and I got the full reward this time" laughing

Mira giggled "Good I'm proud that you did a hard mission all by yourself"

"Thanks Mira" she hesitated for second to ask Mira then took a deep breath before asking "Hey Mira can you do a huge favor for me"

Mira looked at her "Yea what is it?"

"Can you pay for my rent for the next three years because I'm leaving to go off for training and I know I won't be able to pay for it because I'll be gone for so long, so could you help me out with that, I promise I'll pay you back but I really need your help here Mira, so will you do it?" looking at Mira expression

Mira stood there like a statue "Your leaving for three years, why?"

"I'm going to train, I don't feel strong right now so I'm going to go off to train so I can come back and be at the level of Natsu, Gray, and Erza so I can become a helpful addiction to their team, not just a cheerleader" looking down sadly

Mira saw this and smiled softly "Ok, I'll do it Lucy"

Lucy eyes widened with shock but then smiled brightly while jumping over the table to hug her "Thank you Mira so much you're the best"

"Well if you better promise me you'll come back in 3 years or we'll go off and find you ok" laughing

"I promise just you wait Mira I'm gonna come back stronger than ever before" showing a look of determination

Mira smiled "I know you will, I believe in you completely" hugging Lucy tightly having Lucy return the hug smiling

Lucy and Mira ended the hug with tears in their eyes but smiling again and laughing too at what happened, she got up too do a couple things before she goes off

"Hey Mira is the master here, I need to ask for permission to leave for my training" looking down "I never thought I would say that but its happening" laughs lightly

"Yea he's in his office right now I think you can see him" grabs Lucy's wrist before she went looking deep into Lucy's eyes "I want you to know that none of us think your weak at all ok, ever"

Lucy smiled "I know but I have to prove that to myself first and when I do I'll come back and we'll go on lots of jobs and new adventures together" smiling brightly

Mira let go while Lucy walked into the master's office she started having tears fall down her cheeks but keeping a smile on her face thinking about the future and her friend's safety 'We'll really miss you Lucy you were the glue who kept Fairy Tail together I don't what we'll do without you her and especially Natsu'

Lucy knocked on the door and asked if the master was in there "Hello master are you there?"

Master looked up and saw Lucy "Oh hello child come in, what brings you to my office?"

Lucy walked over to his desk trying to clear her dry throat, trying to find the right words to tell him "Um well master I wanted to talk to you about if I can leave for a while, I wanted to start training so I can become stronger so I can be a better at helping protect my teammates and nakama"

"Of course you can, how long are you leaving for?"

Lucy looked away from her master's eyes "Um about three years"

Master's eyes shot right of his eyes with shock "Y-you want to leave for three years? What for my child?"

"Because I don't feel like I'm strong enough to be put in Fairy Tail's strongest team if I can't help out in fights or in any big missions if I'm always getting saved by everyone, I just want to work hard and become a great addition to their team, that's all I ever wanted"

He looked down for second "This is what you really want"

Lucy nodded her head "Yes master more than anything in the world"

He sighed "Ok, I'll let you go but you have to come back in three years, if you leave Fairy Tail may not be the same" laughing to brighten up the mood

Lucy started to cry and she gave Makarov and big hug, he was surprised but returned the hug "We'll miss you so much Lucy just come back to us ok"

She nodded her head, she wiped her tears away and smiled leaving the office but stopped before she left "Master I'll always come back, Fairy Tail is my home now and I would never leave even if I tried to you guys find me wherever I am" laughing

Makarov turned his seat around so she wouldn't see his tears "Just be careful you little brat ok"

Lucy giggled to herself "I will, bye master" she said her goodbye while closing the door leaving the crying Makarov trying to hold his emotions failing miserably

Lucy walked around the guild telling everyone that she's going it hurt Levy the most but she promised she'll be back with stories for when she's done, she told Mira to tell Gray, Natsu, and Erza that she would be leaving, she was about to leave until she heard three familiar voices burst through the door

"Hey guys were back" saying a loud pink haired mage

"Lucy walked in their direction she hugged Gray and Erza in a tight embrace that confused both of the mages then looked at Natsu, Natsu standing there wondering what was going with his teammate but before he had any more thoughts on the matter he was also pulled into a tight hug

"Hey Luce are you ok your acting kind of weird" laughing nervously

Lucy looked up at him then grabbed his head and kissed Natsu straight on the lips shocking him and the entire guild before he could return the kiss she parted away "I'll miss you guys so much I love all of you so much, especially you Natsu I love you so much but I gotta go now see you goodbye" she ran past the three with great speed running back to where Unolena was leaving Erza, Gray and Natsu to process what happened

Natsu touched his lips remembering the feel of Lucy's lips on his he had a slight pink line go across his face and then he turned to look at Mira, he quickly walked over to her asking what just happened "Mira what is Lucy talking about why did she say she's going to miss us, is she going somewhere for a mission and didn't tell us"

Mira looked away "No she didn't do that she's going to be gone for a while, but she'll be back I promise"

"Well how long is she leaving for? A couple days or a week or 2, how long?" Natsu asking anxiously

Mira closed her eyes while breathing in to clear her throat; she sighed and looked at Natsu, Erza and Gray's faces and told them everything "Lucy is leaving Fairy Tail for three years to go off for training" she saw the expression on Erza and Gray's face was full of complete and utter shock but Natsu just started to laugh sort of like a madman everyone including Mira looked at him like he was crazy

Natsu still laughing "Hahahaha Mira wow you really got me there man I can't believe that I thought you said "Lucy's leaving Fairy Tail for three years" man you're really good Mira" he started to calm himself down but still was slightly laughing still "But seriously how long will Lucy be out?"

"Natsu it's true she's leaving for some training because she doesn't feel like she's strong enough to be on your team, so she's leaving for three years to go off and become stronger, I'm so sorry guys I couldn't stop her even if I wanted to" a single tear ran down her cheek

Natsu stood there dumbstruck at what Mira said he felt like his heart was going to shatter into a million pieces thinking that his best friend and maybe the love of his life was leaving for three years what was going to do without her she was always with him no matter in what situation they were together but what about now when she's leaving because she doesn't feel worthy of being on his team what was he going to do?

Natsu turned around and rushed to go find Lucy as quick as possible, moving anyone who was in his way, Mira screamed for him to stop but it didn't work he ran to find Lucy, usually she would be fangirling about that NaLu is finally happening after all this time but wasn't the greatest of moments to have it at this time Mira sighed knowing that no can stop Natsu if he put something on his mind to do there would be nothing or nobody who would be able to stop him that's how he is

Natsu's sprinting trying to find Lucy before she left feeling like his heart was going to jump right out of his chest he looked almost every possible place to find her then out of nowhere he caught her scent he raced to where the scent was the strongest and followed it trying to find her before he never got to express what he feels about her

**(Magnolia Forest)**

Lucy was almost close to where Unolena was but she wasn't worried about getting there late or early she kept thinking about what she did at the guild and especially with Natsu

Lucy thinking 'I can't believe I kissed Natsu before I left I was doing it with pure instinct or something I didn't even think if he liked me back or not, well I'll find out when I get back but maybe by then he founds someone else and I'm stuck alone again' she sighs sadly 'Well it's my fault for getting my hopes up for nothing I'll just leave Natsu alone for a while so he can think about what he feels for me and what I feel for him, but for now we'll stay friends, if that's possible'

She suddenly stops walking hearing twigs snapping she turns around with her hands on her keys waiting for the sound to come out but before she summons any of her spirits she little things of pink, she squints her eyes to get a better look and notice that it's Natsu running to her

Lucy shocked at what she's seeing "N-Natsu"

Natsu laid his hands on his knees so he can catch his breath panting and trying to talk all at the same time

"Pant…Lucy where….are you going…." Breathing heavily

She looked at him with confusion "What are you doing here Natsu didn't Mira tell you everything about what was happening?"

He breathed in deeply before answering "Yea but I didn't believe it at first and besides" he starts blushing "And you kissed me without telling me why"

"Oh yea, I'm sorry that I did that I was feeling excited and I-" Lucy's eye widened having Natsu lips contact with hers she at first didn't respond but then relaxed into the kissed, they both parted away both connected their heads together with their eyes closed

"Wow that was amazing I didn't know you felt that way about me" smiling

Natsu chuckles "Yea, I didn't at first but after I found out that you were leaving I felt like my heart was dropping because you were going to leave me, I couldn't let that happen I had to tell you something before you go"

"What is it Natsu?" looking into Natsu's dark eyes

"That I'm in love with you Lucy, I've always have I just never noticed it at first but now I know that there's only you Lucy" looking deep into Lucy's brown eyes, he always loved those eyes full of brightness and joy he never wanted to see it filled with sadness and he would make sure of it for now on when she comes back

"I'm in love with you too, I had feelings for you but I was afraid that if I asked you wouldn't feel the same way and our friendship would be ruined by my decisions and feelings, I didn't want that"

Natsu pulled Lucy into a sweet embrace "Well you don't have to worry about that anymore, right?" looking at Lucy's face and giving her his signature toothy smile

She looks up at him and smiles softly while both leaned in close to give each other a passionate and heated kiss, when they parted they looked at each other with love and so much passion "I love you Luce" Lucy responded "I love you too Natsu"

They gave each other one last hug before saying goodbye to each other, but before they let go Natsu smelt something that he didn't notice before and certain smell he recognized but it was different sort of pure in a way

He asked Lucy "Hey Luce I smell something weird that's in the air" sniffing around the air

Lucy looked up at him with a raised eyebrow "What do you mean Natsu?"

Natsu keep sniffing but couldn't put his finger on the smell, Lucy took a small whiff so Natsu wouldn't see and then smelt what he was smelling, her eyes widened in shock at the familiar smell

Lucy thought 'Oh no Unolena, I forgot that Natsu can smell really well so he must of picked up on her scent what do I do' she thought for second then idea came to mind 'I got it!'

Natsu kept thinking and trying to think of the certain smell, but then he felt Lucy put two hands on his face pulling him closer to hers and have Lucy's lips connect with his again but this time it was so much more passionate then last time she let her tongue slip into his mouth and how she moved her head to deepen the kiss, he returned with the same intensity but was stopped when Lucy moved away with a smile and blush across her face, he looked at her with full on lust feeling like he wanted to take her right there right now in that forest but he knew she had to leave so he would wait for that time to come, soon enough it will happen

Lucy smiled at the shock expression he gave her but she knew she had to leave soon so she had to tell him he had to go so she can leave

Lucy broke the stare down after the sweet moment with her fire dragonslayer "Natsu I got to go before it gets dark, I have to leave now"

Natsu partially got out of his high from the passionate kiss they had together and shook his head in response "Ok"

Lucy turned the other way around and started to walk away but heard Natsu call out to her she quickly turns around hearing what he said because of her new dragonslayer abilities

Natsu called out "You better come back in three years Luce, if you don't I'm gonna go and find you, wherever you are" smiling with his toothy grin

She smiled "Ok I promise, and I already know that you'd do that anyway if I didn't come back but yea I'll come back to Fairy Tail in three years, I really got to go Natsu"

Natsu laughed "Fine you'll always be on my mind when you're gone, I love you Lucy" blowing a kiss to her

She giggled catching the pretend air kiss and then placing it on her lips while blowing on to Natsu, he did the same thing she did, she responded back to him "I love you to Natsu bye!" sprinting into the forest

He watched her figure become smaller and smaller then disappearing completely he gives off a sad smile "Bye Lucy, please just come back to me" he starts running back to the guild to tell everyone what happened, totally forgetting the strange smell that he noticed earlier and now only thinking about Lucy and how she would return to him once again

**(Unolena's hideout)**

Unolena was peacefully sleeping but then started to smell a familiar scent and woke up looking out where the familiar scent was coming from and then saw a blond girl run up to her out of breath trying to catch her breath

Unolena smiles "Well you're here and on time too"

Lucy panting heavily "Yea sorry I took too long, I was talking with one of my friends before I came here" walking over to Unolena's side looking up at her

She asked "Ok I'm ready to go I said my goodbyes and told everyone that I'm leaving, I'm ready to go off and train with you to become a dragonslayer" smiling

Unolena looked at her and noticed that she was sad about leaving but knew she would return one day and be back with her family again, she smiled back and leaned her down so Lucy could jump on, Lucy jumped up and got on her neck and was waiting anxiously to go

Unolena asked "Are you ready?"

Lucy nodded "Yep, I'm ready to go out on a new journey with you to become a dragonslayer" smiling throwing her fist in the air

Unolena smiled and let her wings spread out so she can get ready to fly "Ok if you are then let's get going!" yelling the last word flapping her wings in the air making her take off within an instant making also Lucy scream her head off with excitement and joy

Lucy smiling brightly at the thought of having new adventures with Unolena but also thinking about what will she be like when all of her training is over with and she returns to Fairy Tail as a new dragonslayer and what will her relationship be with Natsu when she gets back, she shrugged it off knowing that it's going to be In the future she had all the time in the world to think about that later now she had to think about what fun things will happen when training with Unolena she was so excited about the new adventures she was going to have with her

Both flying into the sunset into a new future and new day that was waiting for a certain new dragonslayer named Lucy Heartfilia the Celestial Dragonslayer

**Hey guys I finally finished the second chapter, Yay for new chapters! :D. I wanna thank everyone who followed and review for the first part of the story your support is really helpful to me to make new chapters and new ideas for the story.**

**I might start putting the genderbender characters of Fairy Tail's Team Natsu and others if you like but for now I'm just going to start showing off stuff for Lucy with her magic and her return which will happen pretty soon but I won't say when though Haha.**

**Oh and to those NaLu fans out there I hope you liked that little moment between them I thought it would go well with Lucy leaving and all, but I might put a little plot twist to make things interesting for the story.**

**I hope all who liked, followed, reviewed, and favorite this story really like this chapter and future ones and thanks again for the support you guys gave me, tell your friends and people you know about this it really helps knowing what you guys might like in the story or not **

**Ok well I'm leaving for now but wait for the next chapter that's coming up its called ****Lucy's New Training To Become a Celestial Dragonslayer**** I hope you enjoy these two chapters for now until then I'm Otakulover and I'm out PEACE **


	3. Chapter 3: Lucy's New Training

**Chapter 3:** **Lucy's New Training To Become a Celestial Dragonslayer**

**(1year and half skip: Unknown Forest)**

Lucy was walking around wearing a small light blue dress with bright yellow stars all over it with her hair freely down also bare footed, she was looking around sniffing the air like she was looking for something but suddenly stopped she closed her eyes to hear a loud boom come near her quickly, she bent down and jumped highly into the air dodging the blasting light then spinning around in the air to land perfectly on her feet like nothing happened

she opened her eyes to turn around at the source that tried to blast at it she held her hand up and a glowing light started to form on her hand she let it charge and shoot it right in that direction and heard it hit something she stood in the same spot hearing loud rumbling coming closer to her she got into a fighting position preparing at what was going to happen next, she let her hands glow with a bright yellowish white glow that looked like she was holding stars in the palm of her hands, then a huge shadow covered the sky blocking the sun but Lucy laughed at who was in front of her

Unolena roared loudly at Lucy that made the entire earth shake but Lucy stood her ground smiling brightly showing a toothy grin on her face ready for was about to happen, Unolena breathed in a great amount of air then blasted a blinding yellow light that pierced through the sky and destroying everything in sight but Lucy still stood there completely still the blast hit her right on but then it was absorbed through her mouth eating every last bit of the light into her mouth, she finished having her "treat" that Unolena gave her she smiled again then let her body be covered in shinning yellow light that made her look like a star in the night sky shining brightly

She spread her arms out holding her head high having her eyes closed, then sudden lines of light started to form in the sky around her mouth she absorbed the light from the sky into her mouth

She looks down when finishing getting more power a glowing yellow magic circle appears under her and her hair is flowing everywhere; she leans her body back and takes a deep breath then releases her power in one shot

"**Celestial Dragon Roar!**" a roaring beam of blinding yellow light blast out of her mouth with extreme intensity that moved and destroyed trees that gotten in the way was directing right to Unolena

Unolena stood completely still not moving an inch when the blast was coming to her, it hit her directly into her face and made a huge explosion that practically shook the entire forest

Lucy relaxed a bit and had a smile on her face at success for being able to get her but then the smoked cleared and there stood an unfazed Unolena without a single scratch on her face even after Lucy put almost her entire energy into that attack

Unolena chuckled "What was that it? If that's all then you might have to find another way of getting me because that'll never work" blowing away the extra smoke from her attack

Lucy stood there dumfounded then her face cringed with slight form of anger, her fist started to shine with a yellow glow she positioned herself to run, she lifted her right leg up from the ground and then pushing all of weight and power onto her left she pushed up and disappeared like thin air

"W-What in the" Unolena eyes widen at the sudden speed that Lucy disappeared at, she try to find her but she couldn't see where she went to

"Where did she go? And how in the world did she just disappear like that so quickly, I can't even smell where she is" Unolena kept looking around endlessly for her

Suddenly out of nowhere Lucy jumps out of the trees that she was hiding in and goes to attack Unolena with a bright glowing fist "I gotcha now, **Celestial Dragon** **Stellar Fist!**" she pulls back and aims straight for Unolena's face again

But Unolena saw through Lucy's plan she turns her head around and has her claws reach out and grab Lucy

Unolena laughs lightly "Come now Lucy did you really think you were going to get me like that, you have to do better than that if you want to catch me off guard"

Lucy struggles but then smiles at Unolena making her look at Lucy with a puzzled look but before Unolena could find out why Lucy was smiling she transformed into two mini blue creatures then both floating out of her hand

Unolena gasped at what happened then she started to scan the area again but a certain scent caught her nose and she finally realized where Lucy really was

"Hey Unolena up here, I have a surprise for you!" yelling while floating in the air, she inhales for second time making Unolena think that she's doing another dragon's roar attack but notices that's not what she's doing

"This is my new move **Celestial Dragon Meteor Strike!**" she shots a huge blazing yellow blast of cosmic energy right down at Unolena

Unolena was shocked and proud at how her daughter was progressing so well in her moves and her strategy as a dragonslayer; she returned the attack with her own Dragon Roar

Lucy expected this and smiled "Gemini transform into me again, Ok" yelling to her spirit

Both spirits said in unison "Alright Lucy" they both transformed into her in midair a little bit over the blast that Lucy just shot, waiting for Lucy's orders to attack

Lucy waited for her attack to reach Unolena's and when both collided she yelled her next command "Now Gemini!"

Lucy(Gemini) responded "Ok" she inhaled for a moment then blasted the attack with the other two collided attacks "**Celestial Dragon Roar!**" she combined with her first attack fighting off Unolena's roar both pushing back and forth with each other's attacks

Lucy landed on the ground perfectly and running immediately to Unolena's area while she was busy trying to hold off her double's attack, she ran behind Unolena she clapped her hands together and had her eyes closed as she was chanting a spell to use

She chanted "**Thy Heavenly Light Rise Above The Earth So You Can Shine Brightly Back In The Sky So You Can Shine Once Again**" she opened her eyes again then slam both of her hands to the ground and a yellow circle shined were her hands are and also shinned right under Unolena

Unolena felt this power that was under her and she was shocked at how Lucy trapped her in such a short time and still able to fight with so much magical power that she had, Unolena tried to finish off the collision she was having with one of Lucy's spirits but Gemini wouldn't let up even for a moment because she knew what her master was doing and she was going to give all the time she needed to do

When Lucy felt like she had all the power she needed she held her head up and yelled to Gemini another command "Ok Gemini I'm ready hurry do it now" the magic circle started to glow brighter

Lucy (Gemini) nodded she concentrated and put all of her power into the blast pushing closer and closer to Unolena making her nervous at what she was going to do next

"I hope you're ready for this one Unolena this also one of my new moves I made" she started to do a battle cry making the magic circle brighten even more and then she let all that power release in one final attack "My new move **Celestial Dragon Star Pillar!**" the magic circle shined extremely bright making a dazzling beam of light shoot up into the sky completely capturing Unolena in place sending off a strong cosmic wave of magical power at her

Unolena roared out in pain from the attack and with a huge explosion that send shock waves across the forest all at once, easily blowing both Lucy and Gemini into different directions, Lucy hitting directly into a solid tree and Gemini into a big boulder which broke apart when Gemini crashed into it and then disappeared soon after for using too much power

The air settled back to normal and Lucy opened her eyes to see what the outcome of her spell did to Unolena in their fight when the smoke cleared her eyes widen at the sight of Unolena laying down on the floor with severe injuries and looking like she was unconscious

Lucy gasped at this and started to get up but falling again when she felt her leg started to throb because of the sudden hit against the hard tree, she felt like almost all of her magic energy was going to be gone soon so she summoned one last spirit to help her; her most trusted spirit Loke "Gate of Lion: Leo!" she moved her key into the air with half of her energy

A golden light shined and a man with spiky orange hair and glasses with a tuxedo appears right in front of Lucy, he moves his glasses up to face so he can get a better look at his master and so called "princess" and was shocked to see what state she was in

Lucy has a couple scratches on her legs, arms, and parts of her face, she also had a cut across her cheek, and a really big purplish bruise on her right leg that looked like it needed ice quickly

"Lucy are you ok, what happened?" Loke said with a concerned voice seeing his master so beaten up and tired

Lucy sighed "I'm alright Loke, I was just training with Unolena today and it went kind of rough" she tried to get up but failed, Loke ran over to her and put her arm around his neck and his arm around her waist to pick her up off of the ground so she can stand up

"Loke I need to ask you something, could you stay of your gate for a while with your powers because I'm losing mines really quickly if you could tell" laughing lightly then cringing at the pain that just shot up her leg

Loke looked at her with concern then smiled "Yea anything for you princess"

She laughed at Loke's comment "I keep telling you to stop calling me that but it seems like you'll never listen to that order huh"

Loke laughed with her then asked "What do you want me to do?"

She looked up at him and then looked over to where Unolena was laying at and Loke knew exactly what she wanted him to do, he started to walk with her over to Unolena

Both were walking in silence until Loke broke it "Man you both must have done a number on each other today I haven't seen you two so injured like this before" Lucy looked up at him then at the floor

She finally answered him back "Well I was trying to show how strong I've become and show her some of my new techniques that I've made when training with her but I've must have taken It too far and Unolena wasn't ready for it yet, neither did I apparently" chuckling lightly

They both finally got over to Unolena and Loke set Lucy right in front of Unolena's face so she can lie down for a little while, Lucy crawled over to Unolena and started to softly rub her snout with her hands trying to wake her up but only can hear Unolena's soft breathing

She tried again and finally started to open her eyes, she looked around and saw Lucy and Loke in front of her both with soft smiles at her

She raised her head to process all what happened then remembered all the things that happened and looked at Lucy, she saw in Lucy's eyes happiness and relief, Unolena smiled at this and knew that her daughter was worried about her but now glad that she's doing ok now

"I'm sorry Unolena I didn't mean to take it too far and hurt you I was trying to show you the new moves I made up but I didn't do it so well did I" Lucy looked down with a sad look

Unolena smiled and grabbed her child and gave her a big slobbery love lick all over her body making Loke move back in disgust but making Lucy laugh uncontrollably, then suddenly Lucy got up off her too feet and walked over to Unolena and gave her a big hug and Unolena returned it with her snout rubbing against Lucy's face

Loke stood there dumfounded that Lucy just got up and started to walk again like normal but he soon noticed that all of Lucy's cuts and bruises disappeared like they never happened

Loke laughed lightly to himself and Lucy heard this wondering why Loke was laughing "Hey Loke what's wrong is something funny" using her innocent voice

"Nothing, it seems like your all healed up that means my work here is done, if you ever need help Lucy just give me a call and I'll be there ok" gave off his signature wink and then disappeared with little golden sparkles and then nothing

Lucy sighed while Unolena laughed at the spirits action "I don't what I'm gonna do with him"

"Well I won't have to worry about you getting hurt with him around" laughing

They both laughed at what happened then Unolena started to say "Lucy I'm really proud of you, you have become something I never evened dreamed of your power has greatly improved in more ways than one, your spirits and you have greatly gotten stronger and I couldn't be happier" smiling with her toothy grin

Lucy looked at Unolena and tears started to come down her face but she turned around before she could see them, she turned around again and gave her a big hug letting her tears run down her face with joy and happiness

"Thank you Thank you so much that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me, I love you Mama" crying ad talking with a trembling voice and tears of joy running down her face

Unolena was shocked by what she said but then smiled and kissed her daughter on the head "I love you too my sweet daughter"

Lucy and Unolena smiled and laid there which seemed like hours but was only a few minutes, Lucy looked up at Unolena and asked "Mama are we going to train tomorrow?" with an innocent child's voice

Unolena looked up at the sky and smiled "Nope tomorrow you get to relax you did really well today with your training you even got me off guard and gave me a couple of hits" looking at her body with some small but severe injuries

Lucy gasped and remembered she did that to her and started to feel bad and Unolena noticed this and rubbed her snout against Lucy's back making her get out of her trance "Don't feel bad that you gave me these scars that means your becoming a really strong and powerful dragonslayer like you wanted, so don't look so down fill yourself with pride at what you accomplished" smiling brightly showing off all her sharp teeth

Lucy smiled softly then slapped her hands over her face waking herself up she said "Yea your right this what I been training for and I do feel powerful" she then pumped her fist in the air with victory "I'm Lucy Heartfilia the Celestial Dragonslayer and I will train to become one of the best dragonslayer in all of Fiore" yelling with confidence and determination

Unolena shook her head thinking 'That's my girl'

Lucy started to laugh then realized an important that was probably coming up soon; she asked Unolena a really important question "Hey Unolena what's tomorrow date?"

Unolena looked at Lucy questionable then started to think and when she finally found out the date of tomorrow she smiled "It will be the first of July"

Lucy looked at Unolena with complete and utter shock look "OMG tomorrows my birthday!" she squealed that her birthday coming up but suddenly realized that she has nothing planned for herself

Unolena looked at her with disbelief at the fact that she just told her, she was happy to celebrate Lucy's birth but she didn't have a present for her to give her but then an idea popped into her head something that will help her celebrate Lucy's birthday

"Well if your birthdays tomorrow then I'll go off and get you a present and you can relax the entire day if you like" smiling

Lucy looked at Unolena with stars in her eyes filled with happiness at what's going to happen tomorrow "Wow are you serious Unolena you're going to get me a birthday present!"

Unolena rubbed her snout against Lucy's face making Lucy smile "Of course child, whatever you want I'll get it for you ok it's your special day tomorrow"

Lucy did a backflip in the air and landed on her feet squealing like a little girl after she gets a present "Awesome this is going to be the best birthday ever!" laughing with so much happiness it looked like she could brighten up an entire room with it

Both Unolena and Lucy go to sleep, Unolena is fast asleep with Lucy in her arms but one specific blond is too excited for what's going to happen she starts to think of all the possible things she could do for her birthday

'I can' go to sleep yet I'm too excited about what's going to happen tomorrow for my birthday man the excitement in me is killing me I'm so anxious I can't stand it any longer' she thinks excitably

She snuggles into Unolena's warmth and starts to drifting off to sleep slowly "I can't for when tomorrow comes it's going to be so fun" she said smiling while letting her eyes close and her mind drift off to dreamland waiting for the expected day to come tomorrow

**To all those who follow this story I'm so sorry I was so busy this week with vacation and Spring Break that I couldn't update the story I hope you all haven't been waiting long because here is the next chapter Yay! **

**It was very difficult to make this chapter definitely the fight scene, which I hoped you like because I put a lot of effort into this and I hope you like it just as much as I did writing this **

**I put a little fun twist just to keep the story interesting a new special friend will be joining Lucy on her journey later in the story, can you guess who it is I hope you can but if you can't you'll just have to wait and see ;)**

**Well I'll be updating the next chapter soon called ****Chapter 3: I Get an Egg for My Birthday ****hope you stay tuned for future chapters **

**Review, Like, Tell your friends, and Follow if you want more thanks for all your support guys your totally awesome well Goodbye for now guys until next time this OtakuLover43 out Peace **


	4. Chapter 4: I Get an Egg for My Birthday

**Chapter 4: I Get an Egg for My Birthday**

**Sorry not being able to make this story faster guys I lost my flash drive and I had to start all over again with the story but now I finally got to finish it for all of you so sit back read and enjoy and wait to see the surprise for all of you guys **

Lucy and Unolena were sleeping out in the middle of the field sleeping the mourning away, but then a certain excited and spirited blonde woke up from her slumber and jumped at what day it was

She looked around with her eyes sparkling in happiness and excitement she got up from Unolena's warm body and then took a giant breath of the nice fresh air and sighed in relief with a big grin on her face

She turned around to look at Unolena and saw she was still fast asleep and softly snoring which started to blow trees side to side whenever she breathed, Lucy pouted at the lack of attention she was getting on her most important day ever

Lucy walked over to Unolena and started to hit and scream at Unolena so she can wake up but no luck the sleeping didn't wake up or even move an inch at the attempts, she huffed in annoyance and then suddenly an idea popped into her head she smirked evilly at her genius idea

She picked out one of her golden gate keys and she went to call one of her spirits, she waved the key in the air and summoned on to one of her spirits "**Gate of the Maiden Virgo and Gate of the Twins Gemini**" Virgo bowed in front of Lucy while Gemini started to spin around freely in the air

"Hello Princess did you call me for punishment" staring at Lucy with a blank expression

Sighing "No Virgo, I need you to go get my whip for a second from your world ok" shaking her head at her weird spirit

Virgo bowed "Yes Princess" she disappeared in an instant

Virgo came back with the whip in her hand and Lucy looked at and smiled evilly then looked at the sleepy dragon, she laughed lowly to herself at what she was going to do

She got herself into position and whispered to her whip to activate it "**Fleuve d'étoiles**" the whip sprang into life with a long and stringy crystal blue water with yellow star like lines go around it, she held it with perfection and experience

She twisted it around the air a while then she flashed into the air with the whip in her hand spinning around her then she twist again then shoot it right at Unolena's snout then pulled it up quickly then released it so it could fall straight on the hard ground waking the dragon up from her slumber

She moved her head back and forth looking at her surroundings wondering what was going on "What the, what's going on, what happened?" looking around to find her daughter but not seeing a trace of her, she called out for her "Lucy, Lucy where are you, Lu-"before she could call out again Lucy feel directly on her head with a happy toothy grin on her face, Unolena looked up at her and smiled but then looked confused as well at what happened when she woke up

"Where did you come from and what happened when I was sleep to wake me up?" asking Lucy

Lucy laughed "I woke you up by using my whip to pick you up by your snout and letting it drop" she said laughing even harder "It was so funny how you woke up Hahahaha" rolling on top of Unolena's back

Unolena glared at her and they both laughed together then Unolena spoke "Happy Birthday my dear child" smiling with her toothy grin

"Thanks and Happy Birthday to you too, I don't know when your birthday is so I'll make it today do it can be special just the two of us" smiling with the same toothy grin

Unolena was surprised by this but still felt huge happiness in her heart by her sweet daughter; she was going to make sure this was going to be the best birthday she ever had but she'll need time, and just like that a brilliant idea popped into her head

Unolena looked over to Lucy where she was to see a bubbly smile that could out shine a thousand stars in the sky come up from her face, Unolena smiled back and thought of how happy Lucy would be when she got her birthday present

"Lucy I forgot to tell you something I have to go off and get some food and supplies for later so that means I have to leave for a while, will you be able to manage here without me when I'm gone?" looking at her questionably

Lucy looked at her then smiled brightly again "Yea of course" she jumped off of Unolena and turned around to look up at her tall 'mother' "I'll be fine, but when your gone can I go around and explore a little bit" asking nicely

Unolena thought about this for a moment "I don't know Lucy it's not safe in the forest here"

Lucy pouted "Oh come on Mama, can I go pleaaassssseeee!" looking at Unolena with her big pleading eyes

Unolena looked at her then sighed in defeat "Ok, Ok you can go, just be careful and come back at sunset" showing off a soft smile to her daughter

Lucy's eyes sparkled and she jumped for joy at Unolena's response "Yay! I can't wait to go off and see what's in the forest and what kind of things I can find out there" laughing and thinking of the possibilities

Unolena looked concerned "Lucy remember you can't go out so far into the woods there are creatures out there we don't know about ok, just be careful and try not to get hurt" she said in worried tone

Lucy looked at Unolena and saw her worried expression and started to think about how concerned Unolena is about her sometimes, she walked over to Unolena's snout and gave it a quick kiss and tried hugging her snout while smiling she said "I know you worry about me and it's ok I'm glad that you worry about me just like a regular mom, after I lost my mom couple of years ago I felt sad and upset but then I found a family at my guild to help me through my pain and you are a part of that family now, you are also considered to be my mother and I wouldn't want it any other way" smiling brightly and laughing softly

Unolena felt tears start to fall but held them back and rubbed her daughter with her snout in response to what Lucy said, she responded "I'm happy that you see me as such a big addition to your life and I want you to know that I think of you the same way, I love you Lucy and happy birthday sweetie"

Lucy smiled "Love you too Mama and happy birthday as well I promise I'll be safe when I'm out there ok, besides" she pointed at herself "I'm a dragonslayer now wherever you go I'll be able to find you" smiling brightly with her toothy smile

Unolena smiled back but knew that when the time comes and Lucy's all done with her training that she has to leave her and that will be the day when she won't be able to find her anymore

Lucy looking at Unolena worriedly "Hey Mama are you ok?"

Unolena was cut from her train of thought when she heard Lucy's voice and smiled back nervously "Oh yea I'm ok sweetie" she got a quick idea "You know what you go on ahead and look around the forest a little and I'll go off and get the stuff and come back and we can celebrate our birthdays together, sound good"

Lucy smiled "Ok I would love that" she turned away but still let her head look back at Unolena "I'll be back before you know it so don't be late ok and besides I'll have my spirits to help me too so I'll won't be alone" laughing she turned around and dashed into a random part of the woods

Unolena smiled at her excitement but then thought about 'that day' again thinking what will happen when that times come and what will she do then "I hope when that day comes she'll be ready and she can go off and enjoy what's out there in life, but" she started to feel really upset "I'm really gonna miss her when I leave her" she said sadly

"But I can't worry about that now I'm just gonna have to be happy for her and spend as much time as I can with before it happens and by doing that I'm gonna go out and get her birthday present for her" she opened her wings and flew off into the air

**(Middle of the forest)**

Lucy was sprinting in random directions not knowing where she was going but didn't care where just knowing that she was having fun and enjoying the freedom of a new area she never been through, she found the biggest tree and started jumping on other branches to get to the top and when she did she was amazed at how beautiful the view was from up there she could see the vast open area, the clear blue sky, and the great air that blew every once an while

She breathed in the cool summer breeze and smelt the sweet aroma of the air and sighed in total relaxation "Oh wow this feels great I never felt so relaxed before it's amazing to think that there is something so beautiful all the way out here it's amazing" letting her mind go off to the relaxing and peaceful noise of the forest

She was just about to start dozing off until she heard in the distance of the forest a high pitch scream of pure terror, she jumped at hearing this and started frantically looking for where that sound came from

Her face showed an expression of worry "Where did that sound come from and what was it that made that sound?"

She sniffed the air if she can get the person's scream scent but she couldn't find the certain smell but did catch the scream again and knew exactly where it was coming from this time and knew what she had to do

Lucy jumped right off the high tree branch with her hair blowing in the wind and her keys clanking together she grabbed her whip that she always keep near her and called out for it "**Fleuve d'étoiles**" it burst to life and she whipped it then flung it to a faraway branch and then she started to swing off branch until she got closer to solid ground where she retracted the whip back and sprinted into the direction of the recent screams

She jumped over rocks and jumping on trees to get make herself go faster trying to get there quicker to save whoever was in trouble there "Please don't let me be late, let me get there in time"

**(Dark Part of the Forest)**

A brown-haired and beaten girl with her clothes almost ripped to pieces holding an egg with yellow pattering (like Happy's egg with a star on the top) she was running quickly through trees and branches blocking her way and was stumbling around trying to keep her balance from falling over

She turned around for a quick second to see what was chasing her and saw three shadows looking like demonic wolves with blood red eyes and razor sharp teeth chasing after her with the intent to kill

Her eyes widened in fear at what might happen if she got caught she turned back around she ran for what seemed like hours and her body was feeling heavy and tired from the complete and utter exhaustion she was going through from running away

She was running so quickly that for a spilt second she missed a small rock in front of her and started to fall, it was like slow motion for her she slightly turned so her and the egg she was holding wouldn't get hurt but she landed on her side saving the egg but badly damaging her sides by sliding across the dirt floor hitting her body against a huge boulder

She groaned for a sec and looked at the egg to see if it was damaged but luckily it wasn't but she knew she was, she tried getting up but couldn't move an inch for the life of her she looked up and saw her nightmare come closer and closer to her

She scarred out of her mind she tried to move and failed by falling on her face, the dark creatures ran over to her and then all three surrounded her they all opened their mouths but instead of eating her they started to breath in her magic energy from her which was draining all of her magic and life force away

She was almost completely drained of all magic energy slowly dying away almost to nothing she spoke with all of her strength "Is this the place where I'm going to die?" speaking to no one in particular until she heard a voice in the distance

"No you're not going to die here" Lucy jumped out of the tree kicking one of the demon wolves stopping all three from attacking the girl she walked to almost unconscious girl and looked down to how much damage she was in she didn't look as bad but she was starting to look pale from loss of energy and it seems due to her dragonslayer senses she seemed to be loss of some magic power putting the girl in serious danger

Lucy looked up at the demonic creatures, she stood she grabbed one of her keys to summon a spirit for help "**Open Gate of the Lion: Leo!**" she swung the key in the air making a glowing yellow light appear of a man in a black tux with glasses on and sharp orange spiky hair

He grabbed Lucy hand to give it a kiss and standing up to look at her face "Hello my princess how may I assist you" using a playboy smirk to attract his master but to no a vale she sighed shaking her head before telling what she needed him to do "Loke we don't have time for this I need you to help me get this girl to where she lives and oh take that egg with her I thinks it's hers" pointing at the girl and the strange but familiar egg

Loke bowed "As you wish princess, do you need any help with them?"

Lucy laughed and cracked her knuckles with a smirk on her face "No I got this just go help that girl for me ok" not turning to look at Loke, preparing herself to fight the demonic creatures

He looked at her "Ok be careful ok" she shook her head and turned around to see give off a bright smile, he smiled back and then turned to go off with the girl in his hands getting her to safety before it was too late

Lucy got stood there perfectly still with a confident grin on her face "Now that she's gone let's have a little fun" she got into a fighting stance "Come on let's dance"

All three of the demonic wolves came at her once with no hesitation, they jumped into the air but Lucy did a backflip dodging all of them at once with ease, she landed on the ground perfectly smiling excitingly "Come on guys you could do better than that give me all you got this time"

The three demonic wolves growled the blasted a dark beam from their mouths but missed Lucy, landed again but this time she stood her place "You know guys If this all you can do I'm just going to have to beat you and leave because this is a waste of my time" her body started to glow with a shimmering yellow light, she closed her eyes and her hair was waving in the air freely her magic energy started to rise and was blinding the demonic creatures, she started to say a spell

**Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens...**

**All the stars, far and wide...**

**Show me thy appearance...**

**With such shine.**

**Oh Tetrabiblos... **

**I am the ruler of the stars...**

**Aspect become complete...**

**Open thy malevolent gate.**

**Oh 88 Stars of the heaven... **

**Shine!**

**Urano Metria!**

A blinding ray of rainbow balls of light came to Lucy and shot directly straight at the demonic wolves at once completely destroying them turning their remaining bodies to ash

Lucy took a deep breath of air "Man haven't done that spell in a while I may have to practice with it but that'll have to be for another time" she turned around to the area where she smelt Loke's scent "I have to save that girl first, and I have to get there quickly and there's only one way to do that" she smirked and stomped on the ground hard before readying herself to jump she does a spell "**Stellar Boost: Legs!**" a flash of yellow light appeared on Lucy's legs she looked up and jumped in the air through the trees like she was flying going through the forest like a shooting star in space almost faster than the speed of light

Lucy racing to get to Loke and the girl and found both of them in the outside of a small town waiting for her, she called out to Loke to get his attention "Hey Loke!" Loke looked in the direction the familiar voice was coming from and smiled waving at her "Hey Lucy where have you been?" said jokingly with a smile

Lucy jumped and landed right in front of Loke, she looked over to the pale girl and got on her knees with a worried expression covering her face "How is she, is she going to be ok?" asking Loke with concern in her voice

Loke looked down at the girl "She's still breathing but she is very weak and if we don't heal her soon she's going to die any second by now" looking back at Lucy

Lucy sighed and looked down to think and then took a deep breath and then looked back up to Loke with determination and confidence at what she was going to do now, Loke looked surprised at first then he smiled at how much Lucy has grown since she started this training

Lucy closed her eyes concentrating on all of her magical energy at once to help this girl, her body started glowing she put one hand out over the pale and slowly dying girl and started to focus on using her powers to heal her

Lucy opened her eyes and spoke a new spell Unolena taught her "**Shintara!**" her hand was brightly glowing over the girl making her body shine with the same light as her hands, Lucy was like this for a while but partially losing her grip each second when using it but kept going to make sure she was fully recovered

The girl moved and her eyes opened fully with confusion then fear at the two people in front of her who she never meet in her entire life, she gasped when she noticed something of her was missing and Lucy pointed it out for her "If you're looking for your egg it's over there and me and my friend helped save you from those creatures that were chasing you" the girl was shocked but smiled softly at the thought of someone saving her life especially in that situation

"Thanks and could I ask who are you?"

Lucy smiled "Oh of course, Lucy Heartfilia nice to meet you" extending her hand out to the girl

The girl's eyes widened in shock at who it was "Oh my god y-your Lucy from Fairy Tail right?" pointing at the blonde

Lucy sheepishly smiled "Yea that's me" the girl smiled brightly and jumped at Lucy to give her a tight hug confusing the blonde and the celestial spirit

The girl looked up "I can't believe it's really you, you're the one who saved me" she smiled "I thought you left Fairy Tail but it seems like your still in it I'm so glad because my friends said you're not that strong but I didn't believe them for a bit because I know your strong and you just showed me how strong you really are"

Lucy felt her heart flutter with a thousand butterflies with happiness and joy at someone praising her "Well thank you I'm glad I could save you in time" showing off a soft smile and a light pink plastered on her face

"Yea, oh I forgot to introduce myself I'm Annabelle but mostly people call me Anna and I want to give you something for saving my life let my family treat you to dinner" Lucy frowned a little but tried to keep a thoughtful smile "Well I would love too but I need to get home to go and celebrate my birthday with my mom" Lucy said with a white lie

Anna frowned in disappointment but then changed into a happy expression "Well if your leaving and you don't want a reward then let me give you a birthday present" smiling brightly

"No you don't have to do that, its fine I was glad to help you out you don't have to give me anything"

"No it's your birthday I'm getting you something end of discussion" walking over to where the egg sat leaving a very stunned Lucy

Lucy sighed "Ok fine, so what are you getting me anyway?" sounding sort of excited and anxious at what the surprise is

Anna turned her head partially around to look at Lucy after picking up the gift for her "Shh it's a surprise so close your eyes and I'll bring It over to you and you have to close your eyes" Lucy closed her eyes and Anna walking over to Lucy quietly but Lucy hearing all of her movements because of her dragonslayer senses waiting to receive her present

Anna got in front of Lucy with giant grin on her face and the present she suddenly got for her in front as well "Ok now open your eyes" Lucy opened her eyes to see the egg that the Anna had when she saved her but then looked at it closely and her eyes widened In shock at the familiar egg in front of her she didn't get that much of a close look at before but now that she could fully look at the details she exactly what this egg was and where it came from "I-Is that an egg from Edolas?"

Anna smiled "Yea we had it a about a year or two ago when a friend we knew lived with us but he go sent back to Edolas later in time but he had this egg and told us to hold on to it when it hatches but it never did for some reason so I wanted to give it to you maybe it'll hatch with you having it"

Lucy was shocked but happy at the thought from the girl choice and accepted the present "Thank you Anna for this it really means a lot that your giving this to me" smiling softly and taking the egg in her hands but just seconds later she felt a small movement from the mysterious egg and looked down to see a crack appear on the egg and another making the two look shockingly at each other for what was happening in front of them "W-What's happening" Lucy asking "I think it's about to hatch now" Anna said squealing in excitement

The yellow stripped egg started to glow brightly blinding the two girls but then looked to see what was in Lucy's hands after the glowing light of the egg to see a bright yellow cat with two white stripes on its back with its ears partially yellow on the bottom half and white on the top, it has two bright royal blue eyes that looked like you were looking into the ocean, it has white fur in the middle of it stomach and it tail has some white on the end of it. It was in described in two words, Absolutely Adorable!

Lucy smiled at the sleeping kitten in her hands seeing her purr softly when sleeping Lucy loved this present so much that she couldn't put into words how she loved it, it was own exceed and she could keep It like Natsu and the others do as a new friend for her

The blue eyed cat opened her eyes and looked at Anna at first then looked at Lucy it stared at her then suddenly smiled and sprouted wings and flew out Lucy's hands and over to her head where it laid its body on Lucy's head, it looked down at her and said "Mama" happily it closed its eyes and went to sleep on Lucy's head

Lucy was laughing and kind of happy that the kitten thought she was her mother and in a way she sort of was, Lucy let the small kitten continue to sleep and look at the happy grinning Anna looking at it with amazement "Oh my god she is so totally cute" squealing like a school girl making Lucy nodded her head in agreement she was cute but Lucy looked at Anna questionably "How do you know it's a girl?" Anna looked at her and smiled "Well you can obviously tell by how it said Mama and her 'you know what parts' "air quoting on the certain part that she said making the blonde blush and laugh

"What are you going to name it?" Anna asked curiously

Lucy thought of a lot of names to think of but she thought this name would go with perfectly "Her name is going to be Annabelle, because she was your egg before and I want to remember you by calling her that"

Anna smiled "Aww that is so nice of you thank you" she hugged Lucy and Lucy responded but before they were going to talk for a while longer she noticed that the sun was about to set soon and that means she was going to be late

"Oh man I have to get back home my mom said I have to be back by sunset so that means I have to go quickly" Lucy turned but was caught by her hand by Anna who was looking away with a small blush and shyness written all over her face Anna asked shyly "Can you maybe come back next time with little me as well" looking up at her with big pleading green eyes, Lucy sighed and smiled "Of course we can I can try to visit sometimes when I'm not training sound like a deal" putting her hand out to her, Anna smiled brightly and shook Lucy's hand and nodded in agreement "Yea that would be awesome, well see when you come back ok i gotta go home before my mom kills me bye" letting go of Lucy's hand and turning to run off to her village and go home while the blonde stood there for a second then grabbed the sleeping cat from her head and jump into the forest rushing to get back home but having a happy grin on her face "I can't wait to get back home to show Unolena" rushing through the forest in break-neck speed smiling the whole way there

**(Back at the Middle of the Field)**

Unolena was flying and landed right in the middle of the field with bags full of clothes, books, foods, and other random things she got for her daughter for her birthday she was smiling at the work she did but was wondering where she was looking around the area to see if she could find her but didn't smell her until about another five minutes later she jumped out of random part of the forest breathing heavily

Unolena smiled but looked at her with confusion on her face "Oh Lucy your back I hope you had a good day, but why are you breathing so hard for some reason?"

Lucy looked up Unolena and smiled "I was…trying to get…here early but lost track of time along the way here" putting her head down trying to catch her breath

"Ok look at what I got you for your birthday" pointing at the vast assortments of stuff Lucy was wide eyed at all the stuff that she got for her and smiled nervously at her mother "Oh you didn't have to do all that for me"

"Yes I do because you are my special little girl" rubbing her snout on Lucy's face making her laugh "Ok Mama I get it, Thank you I love you" hugging her and Unolena snuggled with her "I love you too sweetie" smiling until she heard another unfamiliar voice to her say Mama

"Lucy did you just say Mama again" Unolena asking Lucy looked up at her "No but I think I know who did" making Unolena look at weirdly she asked "What do you mean?"

Lucy pulled out the little Anna out of her arms making the little kitten look at Unolena happily, Unolena was at loss of words at the creature in front of her that showed up out of nowhere and was in front of her

"Lucy what is that?" Lucy snuggled with it making little Anna laugh "This is my new friend and pet Annabelle but i call her Anna I got her for my birthday when I saved this girl from a pack of demonic wolves" letting Anna lick Lucy on her face and having her tail move around

Unolena looked at the creature and smiled "She does look really cute, ok you can keep her but you have to take care of her from now on ok"

Lucy smiled "Ok I will I promise, now Anna say hi to Unolena" lifting the little kitten up at Unolena, little Anna looked at the dragon and smiled she flew over to her "Mama" Unolena was shocked and then smiled "Yea I can be your mother and you can be my daughter, ok now you two it's off to bed the sun went down a while ago it's bedtime" Unolena walked over to her regular spot and laid down to go to sleep

Lucy groaned "But I'm not sleepy yet" pouting childishly 

Unolena sighed "If you don't go to bed Lucy I'm destroying all of your presents" knowing this would make the child move, Lucy ran over to Unolena and got comfortable "Well maybe I'm just a little tired" she closed her eyes and Anna got off of Unolena's head and flew slowly on Lucy's chest snuggling with her and purring softly to sleep

Unolena chuckled and started going to sleep with her two daughters "Goodnight Lucy and Anna have sweet dreams" Lucy smiled and responded "Goodnight Mama we'll see you in the mourning" Lucy went off to sleep leaving a peaceful end to a peaceful day, Lucy thought to herself in her sleep 'Best birthday ever' drifting off into dream land in the warmth of her mother's arms and in the arms with her new friend and sort of daughter

**Hey guys I finally finished this chapter it took me the longest time to finish this because of school and all but mostly because of huge case of Writers Block it wasn't fun for me but I'm glad I got to finish this up for you I'm working on the next chapter that is coming up next in the story where a lot of emotional things to come with Lucy and her new friend Anna/Annabelle **

**I really enjoyed making this even when it's so long but I wanted to have fun with it to make you guys enjoy as well I take your consideration and opinions very serious, DEAD SERIOUS! Just kidding but still I do care about what you think and what you guys would like for me to do next for the story **

**But besides all that I hope you like this chapter and wait for the next chapter to come called ****The Return Back Home ****but until then do review, favorite, follow, and share with your friends the more support the more stories can keep going into this story and more fun for you guys **

**Ok well see you guys next time until next time this OtakuLover43 I'm out PEACE **


End file.
